


Amis, comme toujours

by Arithanas



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Français | French, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Morning After
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1623, Paris. Athos and Porthos s'entendre comme larrons en foire, quelles que soient les différences entre eux. Une nuit, la frustration devient une question d'intérêt commun et en fait un accord amiable entre les deux. Voici l'histoire de leur premier baiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friends, as always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240083) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas)



Cette nuit-là au début de Novembre avait été comme toute autre nuit, ils avaient été licenciés par le lieutenant et se rendit à une taverne pour échapper au froid. Porthos distribuée ses salutations, a partagé quelques rumeurs et se mit à rire bruyamment. Athos, à son tour, demandé l'coin le plus noir et commandé le dîner. Ils mangeaient de bon appétit, comme soldats font après avoir passé douze heures en service. Les assiettes et les bouteilles sont empilées sur la table et les donzelles sont venus voir s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose et c'était une offre que Porthos ne pouvait jamais refuser.

Comme d'habitude, Athos leva son verre, en lui souhaitant bonne chance et, avec un mouvement plein de majesté, a montré des plats et des bouteilles vides aux filles méprisées. Une des filles est venu pour ramasser le verre de Porthos et presque renversé son sein magnifique devant le visage du client. L'offre a été évidente et exaspérante séduisant, mais Athos n'aurait pas le prendre. Au lieu de cela, son esprit fait un rapide calcul mathématique. Deux ans et huit mois, quelques jours plus ou moins fait aucune différence. Le vin lui a donné la permission de se pardonner pour grogner à la serveuse, mais en toute honnêteté, peut-être que les mots «pis» et «salope» étaient excessifs. Il aurait à lui laisser quelques pièces pour se faire pardonner.

Athos était heureux de passer une autre nuit de solitude en compagnie d'une bonne bouteille de Chambertin. Sa vie ne était pas compliquée et ses désirs était simples. Au moins, ils étaient jusqu'à il ya un an, lorsque la compagnie de Porthos lui avait fait impossible d'échapper aux donzelles, mais Athos ne serait pas forcé de quitter son ami, il a été l'une des rares choses qui le faisait encore sentir humain. Une des rares choses qu'elle n'avait pas pris de lui...

Athos leva son verre, prêt à battre la vague de colère et de l'apitoiement sur soi qu'il approchait rapidement.

Lorsque la chaleur du vin a été étendue dans sa poitrine et le picotement doux parcourue par ses membres jusqu'a ses orteils et doits, Athos a tenté de revenir sur le problème. Le problème, bien sûr, n'était pas que Ana le prit pour un imbécile —il était nettement un idiot— ; le problème, franchement, était qu'il voulait être avec Porthos et que cela signifiait supportant les avances de donzelles qui voulaient faire leur pitance avec les travaux de leurs corps. Rien de plus moral ni plus décent, si cela leur convient, mais Athos n'avait pas l'intention d'atteindre et de prendre ce qu'ils offrent. Ana l'aimait et l'a presque tué. Il pourrait être un crétin, mais il aimait à vivre. C'était une idée irrationnelle, il le savait, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Suivre les étapes de Porthos a été écartée.

Mais si c'était le seul problème, il ne serait point prêt à sortir de ses gonds, ou mieux encore, à grimper aux rideaux, comme il était. Athos était frémissante, à feu doux, il a réalisé que les plaisirs de la chair avait pas lui manquait depuis qu'il a seize ans. Les deux années dernières il avait été trop bu et trop absorbé dans sa misère à prendre soin de ça, mais maintenant, il était plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et Sacré-Cœur ! Athos n'était pas un saint, ni ses parents lui avaient faite en pierre. Sur la seconde de ces raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter tout ce qui était offert, et sur le premier, il a également ressenti une envie de tout ce qui n'était pas offert.

Il faut tirer un coup, de toute urgence.

La situation ne serait point si désespéré s'il pouvait faire confiance aux donzelles, ou s'il pouvait se faufiler dans un bordel où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de passer une nuit avec Vénus et toute une vie avec Mercure, mais ces assurances ont été faites pour une noble, pour un comte, pas pour un soldat obscur, sans nom ni fortune.

« Je bois à ça ! » murmura-t-il, en soulevant le verre à moitié vide, partageant son envies avec un siège vacant au milieu d'une assemblée de parfaits inconnus.

Ce serait hilarant si ce n'etait point la récit de sa vie...

******

Athos était encore entre deux vins quand il a entendu le bruit sur sa tête. C'était un scandale de femmes criant et un homme qui maudit à voix pleine, et il connaissait bien cette voix profonde et assourdissante. Incapable de y croire, il a ramassé la bouteille et a réalisé qu'il avait bu que un tiers de son contenu. Porthos généralement a eu des ennuis lorsque Athos était sur la troisième ou la quatrième bouteille, qui est quand il était temps de récompenser la jeune fille pour avoir soutenu tout son poids depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Le scandale débordé sur la salle commune du cabaret tandis qu'un Porthos demi vêtu descendu les escaliers au milieu une véritable grêle de sifflets. Les patrons ne sont pas assez ivre pour oublier qu'il ne passer quelques minutes sur le deuxième étage et les filles ont montré leur mécontentement en l'appelant quelques noms très inventifs qu'elles réservé aux clients abusifs seulement. Athos savait qu'il devait soutenir moralement à son ami, mais qu'il est difficile de ne sourire pas à la scène.

« Au diable cette bande de donzelles tatillonnes ! » S'écria Porthos et s'assit, trop occupé pour noter qu’ Athos se dérida de lui.

Sans commentaire, Athos remplit son verre et offrit la bouteille à son ami. Porthos ne lui rendit aucune attention, mais il fallait s'y attendre quand sa orgueil de mâle était si gravement blessé.

« Laissez-moi te dire une chose, Athos, » a continué-t-il à décharger sa mauvaise humeur tout en luttant pour placer le bras dans les manches justes du pourpoint. « Ces donzelles ne sont guère mieux qu'un tas de putains accablées par la maladie ! »

Athos regarda la bouteille pleine, heureux de l'avoir ordre avant le début de le vacarme. Cette nuit-là, ils n'auraient point un grand service si les deux se sont engagés à insulter le personnel. Avec sa parcimonie habituels, Athos a essayé de prendre une gorgée, mais la grand main de Porthos arracha le verre de sa main, avant de le vider en une seule coup.

« Mais, de toute façon, » Athos ramassé la bouteille ouverte, boire d’un goulot de bouteille ou d’un verre était indifférent pour lui, « qu’a fait la garce pour vous mettre dans cet état ? »

« Elle a refuse de... »

Porthos semblait embarrassé de le lui dire à haute voix et il s'approcha de lui et nommé, avec des mots sortis de le ruisseau, le nom d'un acte qui pourrait lui mettre dans l'eau chaude s'il y avait un prêtre dans le voisinage. Heureusement pour lui, Athos c'etait la seul personne qui lui écoute et ces oreilles, accoutumé a la clabauderie des matelots, avait entendu pire façons de appeler ce jeu si amusant.

Ces yeux ont vu son ami à la compréhension chaleureux et sa main lui servit un verre de vin, mais sa tête, attaqué par le vin et la luxure, joué avec l'idée de proposer une affaire risquée à Porthos. Athos a tenté de jeter cette idée une fois que il a vu Porthos avec sa tête basse, n'était pas honorable pour profiter d'un homme quand il a été défait. Porthos vida son verre et laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

« J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs mois, » Porthos s'appuya sur la table, sa main a commencé à jouer avec le verre vide, « pas que je peux manger ce qui était sur le menu, mais le désir est le désir. Vous le savez, Athos ? »

Oui, Athos savait, et fit si bien qu'il n'avait pas de mots pour consoler son ami. Alors, il inclinez la bouteille et a servi un autre verre avant de prendre une gorgée copieux pour lui-même directement de ladite bouteille.

« Savez-vous ? » Porthos a demandé, les yeux fixés sur le verre, « Maintenant, je prendrais quelconque offre pour le faire. N'importe quel port dans la tempête ! »

Fort heureusement, Athos avait encore le vin dans la bouche, sinon il se serait noyé quand il a entendu cette phrase. Pas de précipitation, comme il a avalé le liquide, a permis à son esprit abondent sur les implications de ce qui a été dit par son ami. Eh bien, il pourrait être une bravade de Porthos, et non pas qu'il n'a pas été donné les défis en vain ; aussi parmi eux il y avait une suspicion, mais ils n'étaient jamais venus au concrétiser dans les mots. Dans tous les cas, Athos savait qu'il fallait procéder avec une prudence extrême.

« Rappelez-vous ce soir à Saint-Germain, Porthos ? »

Que s’il se souvenait? Porthos fait des efforts pour l’oublier. Il a été Janvier de 1623, et la cour encore marmonnant que le roi ne pouvait se consoler de la perte de son favori, Luynes. M. de Tréville avait ordonné une commission spéciale pour Athos et lui avait suggéré de prendre Porthos avec lui. Les deux avaient été avec un homme qui portait un grand manteau qui lui couvrait de la tête aux pieds aux écuries royales de Saint-Germain. Ses ordres étaient simples : empêcher quiconque d’approcher les écuries royales et accompagner la personne du manteau où il voulait aller. Cette personne était sa majesté royale, Louis XIII le chaste, et de ce qu’il a fait cette nuit-là a mis beaucoup de ce titre en doute.

« Oui, » c’était tout ce qu’il dit, parce qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça. Les deux risquant trop, juste pour y être.

« Si c’est bon pour le roi, c’est bon pour moi. »

« Êtes-vous un _bougre_ ? » cette question qu’il avait fait à plusieurs reprises mais toujours pour rire. Cette fois, il était sérieux.

« Non, je suis Athos, » répliqua-t-il, avec ce ton froid qui souvient glaça le sang de son adversaires, « et je ne me définis pas par ce que je trouve agréable. »

« Juste pour être clair, » Porthos voulais vraiment lever le doute qui le ronge depuis ce soir dans le Louvre, « vous ne trouvez pas de plaisir chez les femmes. »

« Les femmes, Porthos, sont la chose la plus agréable qui a fait l’Éternel Dieu, » dit Athos, en soutenant le bouteille. « Belles à voir, délicieuses au toucher, souhaitables d’avoir, mais je me méfie d’elles. Pour eux, je ne donnerais pas la confiance de servir mon vin, et encore moins les pièces les plus délicates de mon corps. »

« Donc la seule façon que vous pouvez servir ces pièces délicates est avec les gars... »

« Je n’ai pas eu cette joie pour longtemps. » Athos a avoué, en prenant une grand gorgée de la bouteille.

«Alors qu’avez-vous fait ? »

« J’ai pris la question dans mes mains, » décidément ce soir, Athos avait décidé de donner à Porthos son confiance. « Si je n’ai pas fait plus, a été pour l’absence d’un partenaire fiable. »

« Et vous me demandez d’être le partenaire fiable. » a conclu Porthos, et se prépara à le rejeter aussi poliment que possible. De se défouler avec un autre homme, ça ne lui dérangeait pas, mais l’idée d’agir comme un partenaire a été quelque chose qui n’était pas dans ses plans.

« Non, ça serait trop onéreux, je vous offre de satisfaire ton appétit, si vous fais la même chose pour moi. »

« Holà ! » s'ecria Porthos en prenant la bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas croire les mots sortis de la bouche de’Athos.

« Ce serait un entente à l’amiable, pas de promesses, pas de problèmes d’amour. »

« Sans jalousie ? » Demanda Porthos, même les garces sont jaloux.

« Sans plus d’engagement que le plaisir de l’autre alors que nous sommes dans le lit, » Athos a confirmé hochant légèrement

« Et hors du lit? » Porthos a voulu savoir. L’idée n’était pas trop farfelue, mais certains détails s’imposent pour l’affiner avant qu’il se sentait enclin à accepter.

« Amis, comme toujours. »

******

La sensation de sort malheureux imminent soulevée dès que Athos a ouvert la porte de son appartement. Il n’y avait rien d’extraordinaire, ils sont généralement allé prendre un dernier verre dans ce lieu avant de se séparer, mais Porthos savaient pourquoi ils étaient venus et ce n’était pas pour la boisson. Grimaud les reçus avec la même bienveillance de toujours, l’homme était toujours au courant des besoins de son maître et son ami et se précipita pour les aider avec leurs manteaux tandis que sur la table une bouteille de vin et deux verres de métal attendre pour eux.

Grimau a servi comme d’habitude, heureux d’avoir des visiteurs à la maison. Porthos a bu deux verres de vin en succession rapide : le premier comme il a été servi et la seconde après Athos a reçu sa part. Il avait à donner crédit au valet discret, Grimaud n’a pas montré son étonnement jusqu’à son maître lui a donné des ordres et même alors, il n’a examiné que le contenu d’un tiroir, prit son cas à réparer des vêtements et fit un signe pour dire au revoir au silence complet.

La porte est fermée et pour un instant Porthos s’imaginait qu’il se sentait comme enfermée dans un cachot.

« Si vous n’êtes pas sûr... » Athos a tenté de maintenir un certain décorum, tout en offrant un retrait honorable.

« Je suis sûr, » dit Porthos en tenant son regard. La chambre était chaude, mais Porthos soupçonné que ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle il était en sueur.

Athos hocha la tête, se leva de table, ouvrit un placard et en tira une paire d’objets, avant de se attabler à son lieu habituel d’où il mis un jeu de cartes et une petite bouteille sur la table. Le contenu du flacon pris les reflets de la cheminée. Ce n’était pas une bouteille de vin, de la graisse autour du rebord trahi les matériaux dont elle a été remplie. Cette nuit-là le liquide épais serait utilisé pour autre chose que pour nettoyer le cuir.

« Il y'a assez de travail pour Grimaud ? » Demanda Athos, en prenant les cartes pour les mélanger. Le hasard veut dicter qui recevra l'assaut la première nuit.

« J’ai dix chemises dans un état désastreux, » Porthos regarda qui, jusqu’à ce soir était, juste son ami,. « Cela devrait être suffisant. »

Athos mettre ses cartes sur la table avec un bruit sourd. « Un coup. Pas de revanche. »

Porthos couper les cartes et pris une d’elles, ses doigts tremblaient dans l’air avant de le placer sur la surface polie de la table. Un valet de trèfle. Ce fut une bonne carte, pas trop élevé, mais pas basse au point de menacer de façon imminente sa porte arrière. Cependant, il ne voulait pas compter sur le malheur d’Athos, il avait une bonne passe de temps en temps.

Athos sirotait son vin, tandis que Porthos regarda la carte qu’il avait par hasard, avec la fraîcheur qui ne lui laisse même dans un combat, et ça, d’une façon, ruiné un peu de cette victoire. Même si le prix semble plus attrayant, maintenant qu'il était presque à portée de main, la réaction de son adversaire n’a pas de bon augure pour le recueillir. Pour la première fois, Porthos se demandait si Athos, au lit, serait comme une vieille fille guindée. C’est toujours une honte monter ce que vous avez pensé un étalon et qui s’avère être inférieur à un canasson.

Athos, sans hâte, vida son verre et a soulevé un couple de cartes avec son index ; son doigt du milieu a attiré la carte choisie. Porthos pensé que ce truc serait tout à fait utile si jamais il décide de tricher au jeu. Les yeux d’Athos a vu la figure et son visage n’a pas changé du tout. Il a toujours donné la même réaction aux aléas de la fortune.

« Eh bien, c’est décidé ! » Athos dit en jetant la carte sur la table, ses doigts fermés autour du goulot du flacon. « Au lit ! »

Porthos lui regarda comme s’il ne comprenait pas, Athos se déplaçait rapidement vers la porte qui n’a jamais été ouvert en présence de son ami. Par la porte, Porthos a vu un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux, éclairé par une lampe à huile. Athos s’arrête en dessous du seuil, il regarda interrogateur à Porthos, comme si il lui défi à se retirer de l’alliance faite à la chaleur d’une bouteille —un geste qui était séduisante en soi, mais ce n’était pas prémédité. Ensuite, avec un geste indifférent, en essayant d’être un gentilhomme à la fin, il a disparu à l’intérieur de la chambre.

Porthos regarda les cartes sur la table. Au-dessus de son valet de trèfle, il y avait un deux de carreau.


	2. Mise en scène

La chambre à coucher d’Athos a été presque aussi chaud que la salle où les amis utilisée pour boire et parler chaque nuit. Un couple de braseros dans les coins brûlaient encore vives ; L’un d’eux reposait sur une sorte de petite armoire placée sur le sol. Pendant un moment Porthos cru que Athos et son valet étaient liés par la pensée, mais plus probablement c’était juste les mœurs de la maison. Athos était assis sur un coffre au pied du lit, occupé à ses bottes, et il l’a fait si naturellement que Porthos était convaincu qu’il serait fidèle à sa parole. Le gros Picard s’est mis au travail et a pris soin de ne pas jeter les bottes dans le coin, de peur de faire tomber les braseros.

« Je suis prêt, » dit Athos en jetant la chemise au lit.

« Je vois ça, » Porthos vint à lui et ses doigts caressaient le ventre qui a secoué un peu par ses mains froides. C’est drôle! Il soupçonne que Athos a la peau douce, mais c’était qu'une illusion. C’était sans doute la peau d’un homme...

Athos utilisa ses mains pour enlever la chemise de son ami, et Porthos frissonna, car le froid a touché son dos ; un doux sourire toucha les lèvres d’Athos : cela fait un bail depuis qu'il a touché une autre peau humaine ! Ses longs doigts entra dans la ceinture du braies et caressa les cuisses longues de Porthos, appréciant la sensation de ces muscles puissants alors qu’il conduisait vers le lit, avant de chercher entre les jambes, à tâtons, l’objet choisi pour satisfaire la soif qui le brûle. Il trouva une belle taille et assez d'épaisseur pour la tâche, ses doigts caressant le sac et roula les boules contre la paume de sa main. Certainement, Porthos lui convenait. 

« Porthos, dans ces situations, ça ne me dérange pas d'être traité sans finesse... » dit Athos quand il eu assez d’être touché si doucement.

« J’avais cru... »

Porthos réalisa la faille dans sa logique : quand on a faim, on ne orna pas la table. Agacé par sa lenteur de pensée, il passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami et lui posa sur son épaule pour enlève ses braies. Athos, surpris par le mouvement, tenta un coup de pied en l’air, non pas parce qu’il s’oppose, mais parce c’était un réflexe.

« Bougez pas ! » Porthos, sans pause, déchargea son main sur les fesses sans défense de son ami avec un bruit sec de peau contre peau. 

Un gémissement de surprise et d’excitation laissa la gorge d’Athos alors ses habits ont été jetés sur le sol.

« Encore ! » Demanda Athos, presque simultanément, en soutenant leurs mains sur le dos nu de son ami.

« Aimez-vous la vie dure ? » Demanda Porthos, lui jetant sur le lit.

« J'aime beaucoup de choses dures... » déclara-t-il, en roulant sur le lit et étendant sa main vers Porthos « Venez ici ! »

Athos ferma bien la main sur cette lancinant queue et son bras a attiré le reste du corps avec une traction douce mais déterminée. Porthos résista juste assez pour se débarrasser des pantalons et des chaussettes. Porthos apprécia cette friction insistante, pas de douces caresses, ou jeux de doigts, ni de fausses déclarations de peur face à ‘telle énormité’. C’était la main de quelqu’un habitué à traiter avec des verges, même s’il s’agissait seulement de la sienne : ferme dans la colonne et plus doux dans la tête.

« Ah oui, tripotez-là ! » encouragéa-t-il, en plaçant son genou dans le matelas.

Cette caresses dures étaient en très bonne compagnie avec une bouche humide qui a engloutit la tête facil et lentement. Athos quitta sa main, tandis que la bouche qui a englouti la dureté, couvrit toute l’étendue de la salive chaude. Porthos se laisser dorloter pendant que ses oreilles étaient caressés par le bruit qu’Athos fit, comme ses lèvres et sa langue avidement s’occuper de son excitation croissante. Pour être dans un position plus confortable —il voulait s’assurer que le jeu se prolonge encore un peu— Porthos se pencha à son côté, cela les rendait mutuellement inversé.

Athos suivit les mouvements de Porthos, en essayant de ne pas lâcher sa proie. Il avait déjà oublié combien il aimait le goût salé et amer de la chair masculine et maintenant il avait dans ses mains — et entre ses lèvres— un bon exemple de ça. Un bâton lourd, rond et ferme, chair vive qui réagi à chacune de ses longues lèches et une paire de boules qui roulant joliment entre ses doigts. Athos était heureux que son ami n’a pas tenu ses oreilles et essayé de s’amuser avec une bouche ouverte et passive. S’il avait à sucer, le moins quelqu’un pouvait faire était de le laisser faire à son rythme.

Porthos frémit en jouissant la caresse. Il ya bien longtemps, il a appris que les femmes ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec un homme à telles choses. Peut-être qu’elles ont été intimidés, après tout, elles manquait quelque chose pour comparer et invariablement étaient trop délicates ou trop peu enthousiastes pour faire un homme perd sa force aux genoux. Athos était très bon en suçant la bite et Porthos apprécia ça comme un pacha, avec sa main sur la hanche de son ami.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ces petites fesses tandis que son esprit lui rappela qu’il n’y avait pas d’urgence et avant le coucher, par un coup de chance, il pourrait les séparer avec son coq et creuser profondément dans la chair tentante. Avec un geste indolent, Porthos utilisa ses doigts pour séparer les collines et regarder le trou dont il avait gagné le droit d’utiliser pendant la nuit ; C’était un mignon, petit trou, propre et ridé, un peu plus sombre que la peau juste autour de lui et ne pas trop poilue. Ça serait un plaisir d’ouvrir et de remplir...

« Avez-vous une plainte ? » Le ton insolent de la question ne pouvait pas cacher le plaisir qu’il éprouvait à être admiré.

Alors Athos était également légèrement vain. Il était amusant de savoir tel détail dans ces circonstances.

« Une autre chose j’avais en tête... » Porthos dit, en passant son bras entre le lit et son ami devant lui lever du lit et le placer dans sa poitrine.

Avant qu’Athos ait pu réagir, Porthos sépara les grands muscles afin d’avoir un meilleur accès à ce petit oeil. Il avait une forte odeur, mais pas désagréable, Athos était probablement tres soigné de sa personne. Sans un examen plus approfondi, Porthos tira son visage à lui et il a laissé sa langue tracer un cercle lente autour du bord. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J’embrasse tous les chattes avant de les remplir. » 

« Laissez-moi vous informer, Porthos, » Athos a dit, son ton légèrement agacé, mais sa voix trahit son plaisir. « Ça _n’est pas_ une chatte ! »

« Ah ! Non ? » Porthos essaya un ton d’innocence, tentent de reprendre son tâche. « Pour l’embrasser ça marche à ravir ! »

Athos gémit contre sa volonté, la langue de Porthos en jouant avec son trou lui a causé un chatouillement agréable. Ce sentiment l’a distrait du reste de son corps et fait de lui prêter une attention à chaque lécher, ce rayonnait à l’arrière de ses de ses couilles et il pourrait jurer qu’il sentait combien chacun des poils couvrant le sac hérissaient, c’était une nouveauté à avoir la chair de poule juste à ce lieu. Chaque nouveau baiser envoyé une nouvelle battre à sa bite et c’est devenu en une nouvelle goutte claire dans la couronne. Athos baissa la tête presque honte de lui-même, l’amour de Thèbes a toujours été une question de dureté et de résistance. Ce nouveau plaisir était intense et étrange.

Par la façon dont ces attentions ont été reçues, Porthos était sûr que son ami n’avait jamais été traité avec finesse ; c’est dommage, car un derrière comme le sien méritent le meilleur accord possible. Porthos avait les mains pleines de chair ferme et compacte, douce au toucher et délicieux à lécher, sa langue se glissa dans le fion provoquant des gémissements et des frissons et, de la façon dont Athos se tordait en dépit de combien il a cherché à se contrôler, flatté bien son aptitude.

« Vous me ferez mourir, Porthos... » murmura Athos en courbant le dos. Lutter contre une telle agression a été une bataille perdue.

Porthos était invité à faire deux choses et contraint de faire un seul. Il peut bien supplie Athos à ne pas exagérer —le pire qui puisse arriver est qu’il gicle son jus— ou il pourrait continuer à lécher, maintenant que le surprise avait passé et l’entrée était détendu et accueillant. 

Au diable les petits mots de bonne compagnie!

Avec l’attaque intensifiée, Athos se sentit hors de contrôle, sa main droite avait retrouvé la colonne de Porthos et rythmiquement ferma le poing sur elle, sans une concentration suffisante pour la branler comme il se doit. Ses cheveux bouclés caressé les côtés de Porthos lorsque la langue licencieux s’insinue dans la rondelle avec une torsion lente et angoissante ; ses dents blanches creusé dans sa lèvre inférieure pour contrôler les gémissements qui a menacé de quitter sa gorge. En somme, le mousquetaire avait été réduite à une créature frémissante à la merci de son plus bas instincts.

« Athos... » La voix de Porthos à peine réussi à le tirer de cet état.

« Hein ? » La faible réponse fut obtenue entre deux halètements.

« Je veux bourrer ma queue dans votre petit fion. »

Porthos avait choisi les mots et ils ont été efficaces. Athos, il a été renversé et couché sur le lit, rougit du front au nombril. Les mots lui avait rappelé sa dette, et ils retourné l’homme au lit, un homme très enthousiaste et bandé, mais aussi un gentilhomme intéressé à livrer ce qu’il a promis. Tandis que Porthos se mit à genoux sur le lit et apprécié l’image du gâchis qu’il avait causé, Athos, tout langoureuse, étendit la main sur sa tête, ses doigts cherché le flacon a été placé entre le lit et le coffre, peu importe combien Porthos il avait excité, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’Athos permettrait que Porthos lui dèfonce sans quelque chose pour faciliter l’assaut.

Sans mots, Athos s’assit sur son lit et tira le bouchon du flacon, l’huile ambrée a été versé un peu dans la creux de la main ; Puis, il utilisa le liquide visqueux pour branler la queue de Porthos qui, souriant, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Athos, sans pause, se pencha en avant pour passer sa langue sur le pectoraux de Porthos, en utilisant ses dents afin de brouter les mamelons. Porthos apprécia la caresse tout en prenant de l’huile, en savourant chaque moment avant de enfoncer sa dureté dans ce corps si bien disposé. 

« Je vais te casser le cul, » murmura Porthos tandis qu’Athos frotta vigoureusement la tige dure qu’il utilisera pour tenir sa promesse. « Vous ne voudriez pas monter pour une semaine, mon ami... » 

« S’il vous plaît... », dit Athos à son oreille, haletant, « Je veux être bien rembourré ! » 

« Vous êtes infâme ! » Porthos dit avec un grand éclat de rire, ces mots ne cadrait pas à Athos, mais avec sa voix ils sonnaient fabuleux. 

« C’est ce que mon père avait coutume de dire, » Athos répondit, avant de grignoter le lobe de l’oreille, « mais n’est pas un crime d’être dressé au poil et à la plume. »

En riant la blague, Porthos le poussa sur le lit, en mettant sa main entre les deux jambes, cherchant le trou avec ses mains et la bouche d’Athos avec ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient plus rapides, mais ses lèvres étaient là pour attraper le cri causé par son doigt forçant le passage. Le baiser était un acte violent de deux hommes qui se font face, pas la caresse d’un amant, mais le défi d’un camarade, un combat de lèvres et des langues, les dents qui essayant à mordre une moustache. La langue d’Athos, actif et aventureux, prit les devants tant que sa jambe gauche a été accroché sur la hanche de Porthos ; il avait un grosse besoin d’ouvrir le compas pour laisser le champ libre, car le doigt de Porthos travaillé sans relâche pour desserrer la rondelle qui continué à s’opposer à son attentats. Athos ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit qu’il n’avait pas eu ce plaisir depuis très longtemps.

« Doucement, gros bête ! » Athos protesta quand Porthos a essayé d’entrer à nouveau.

« Ton trou est tout serré comme une chatte vierge ! » 

« Ce n’est pas un compliment. » 

« Bien sûr que ce n’est pas ! »

Ils se regardèrent en colère. Porthos avait peur que, à ce moment Athos pourrait décider qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être enculé après tout et l’idée d’être déjoué deux fois en une nuit seulement servi à augmenter sa fureur. Athos atteint entre ses jambes et fit une grimace avant de donner Porthos un regard qui habituellement signifie que bientôt quelqu’un sera un corps par terre ; il marmonna quelque chose comme ‘pas étonnant...’, sa main a attrapé le flacon et, après avoir coulé ses doigts dans l’huile, sans se soucier de la présence de Porthos, il a commencé à caresser son fion, avec un mouvement circulaire et lent, comme s’il essayait de faire disparaître la douleur.

Cette image fait des merveilles pour Porthos. Pas de mauvaise humeur peut souffrir un spectacle obscène comme ça sans être apaisée. La lumière de la lampe sur son corps nu et en sueur souligné la flexion et torsion de masse de muscles, sa main avait atteint ce la main de Porthos avait échoué. Cet élégant main courbe couvert la plupart de la vue, mais a laissé entendre que la majeure avait avancé à la deuxième phalange, le reste des doigts encadrée l’opération. Porthos était fasciné par le doux frottement sur le bord rouge. Athos, avec les yeux fermés, mettre sa main libre sur le matelas et jeté sa tête en arrière en gémissant son plaisir à l’invasion. Porthos était déchiré entre son désir de mettre la main sur un tel éhonté un et qu’il avait de voir Athos se toucher avec tant d’ardeur, il n’avait jamais soupçonné que sous l’image d’ivresse apathique, il y avait un homme si vachement bandant !

« Votre main... » Athos dit d’une voix ferme, en apparence imperturbable par le tripotage répété. Porthos s’approcha en hésitant. «Mettez-la sur ma main», l’ordre avait été dit sur le même ton que tout autre dans la cour de pratique et de Porthos obéit avec discipline martiale. « Poussez-la ! »

Porthos obéit avant qu’il ait pu avoir peur de le blesser, mais son doigt appuyé sur l'anneau de muscles et le doigt se glissa sur celui d’Athos avant de s’enfoncer dans l’humidité chaude de ses entrailles. Athos fit un bruit étrange entre un grognement et un soupir, un mélange entre l’effort et le plaisir ; sa main libre a été soulevé de son lit, les longs doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Porthos et le tirer à sa bouche, son autre main était occupé à l’ouverture du écart maintenant partagée par un autre doigt. Porthos suivit son exemple en l’aidant à élargir le passage, et en permettant Athos ravir sa bouche autant que Porthos ravi son trou.

« Un plus peu d’huile et vous pouvez me remplir à votre guise, » dit Athos, bien qu’il ait été difficile à le comprendre car il parlait avec la lèvre inférieure de Porthos entre ses dents. 

Porthos comprit l’invitation et, lorsqu’il il regagna ses lèvres, se leva pour trouver le flacon, Athos en a profité pour tourner dans le lit et présenter sa croupe supporté sur quatre pattes. Porthos pris le flacon a été placée contre la planche, ses yeux tombèrent sur l’étiquette.

« L’huile de lin... » murmura-t-il, en inclinant le flacon pour vérifier la viscosité, « Je préfère utiliser de l’huile de pépins de raisin, je pense que cela rend le cuir plus sou... »

« Avez-vous envie de baiser ou de discuter des propriétés de l’huile ? » l’arrêta Athos presque hors de lui. « Parce que je veux seulement faire une de deux ! »

Porthos, bouleversé par le ton, le regarda et essaya de réfuter la question, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la croupe ronde qui l’attendait pour lui de décider de le mettre à bon usage. Cela l’aida à éviter le coup d’œil furieux d’Athos, qui a proclamé sur les toits que Porthos n’était pas seule à souffrir de la frustration ce soir. Docilement, Porthos versa de l’huile entre les fesses et en utilisant ses doigts pour le répandre autour de ce trou affamé. 

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il en caressant en rond, comme il avait vu Athos faisant, « Je suis facilement distrait. »

« Je manque de mots pour exprimer combien ça me flatte. »

« Soyez patient avec moi, » supplia Porthos, en utilisant son doigt pour assurer que le chemin est bien ouverte et praticable, « je vous promets cela vaut la peine. En levrette ? »

« J’en aime mieux, » Athos déclara, en mettant ses deux coudes sur le lit, tout en pensant que dans cette position Porthos donnerait moins faux coups.

Porthos hocha la tête, guidant sa bite dans le trou qui semblait trop petit, malgré la façon dont il avait été percé. Merci à la lampe, Porthos pourrait placer la couronne sur sa bite sur la cible sans maladresse ; avec des réserves, Porthos a donné un petit coup avec la hanche, mais seulement réussi à glisser sur l’entrée. Ils ont scandé un cri de frustration devant Porthos a fait un deuxième essai en se disant que patience est la clé, il avait juste besoin de modifier la stratégie. Il a fermé les doigts de sa main droite autour de la tige et mettez son pouce sur la couronne, tandis qu’il a poussé son pouce gauche dans la rondelle. Porthos trouva que ne voulais vraiment pas faire du mal à Athos, mais un peu de force était nécessaire s’il voulait l’enfoncer selon les règles.

Le prochain effort a réussi à ouvrir la voie à une tête ronde avec une lenteur angoissante, Porthos pouvait sentir que pression de la rondelle a été presque douloureuse mais comme la partie la plus grosse éclaté les plis et Porthos retiré son pouce, il pourrait prêter attention à des grognements tendus d’Athos. L’objet de ses soins fit l’effet d’avoir un moment difficile, tout dans son attitude, de son cou étendu à ses cuisses tremblant, a proclamé qu’il luttait pour accepter l’invasion. Porthos, plein de remords, a essayé de lui caresser le bas du dos avec sa main libre.

« Vous ai-je fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, un peu confus parce que son partenaire dans cette lutte était pressant la rondelle de toutes ses forces.

« Oui, mais continuez... » dit Athos entre les dents serrées, les poings pleines de couverture. « Ça me fait mal si bon... »

« Si vous ne voulez pas continuer... » insista Porthos en se sentant pressé autour de sa queue pour une deuxième fois. Comme c’est étrange! Après qu’Athos le serrait, l’ajustement a été beaucoup plus confortable.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis sur le point de gicler... » Athos murmura, en serrant son cul une troisième fois avant de commander Porthos en voix irritée : « Arrêtez d’être une chochotte et clouez profonde ! » 

Porthos n’en croyait pas ses oreilles : Athos lui avait appelé une _chochotte_ ! Il se tenait là, en essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate à cette insulte, mais il lui manquait le temps. Athos, en grognant d’impatience, recula. Porthos observe, incrédule, comme Athos y emballé une bonne moitié de bite avec un grognement de triomphe. Cela définitivement mis fin à toute capacité à répondre à l’insulte car Porthos ne put plus que balbutier son plaisir quand il sentit la chaleur de la cavité humide qui va comme un gant au tour de son tige.

« Manquez-vous des couilles, fiotte ? » Athos lui défia en basculant ses hanches légèrement.

Porthos n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était que ce Athos l’avait appelé, mais il était froissé et sa colère montée un peu plus quand il a réalisé que cet homme très éhonté voulait poursuivre le plaisir, sans son concours. 

« Va te faire foutre... » Porthos grogna quand il a vu Athos hausser sa poitrine hors du lit.

Athos avait passé la ligne, il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de mettre en mots. Il était clair qu’il il avait oublié qui avait tiré la carte plus haute et il était temps pour lui rappeler ce fait. 

« C’est ce que j’ai tenté pendant une demi-heu- OUILLE ! »

Porthos mit sa main entre les épaules d’Athos, le fit s’incliner et, pour éviter toute ambiguïté, il coulé le reste de sa bite en lui d’un coup sec. Le diable peut soins si ça fait mal !

« Tiens ! Tiens bel et bien, coquin ! » 

« Enfin ! » Athos haleta, il avait encore présence d’esprit pour tendre la main et prendre un oreiller. « Vous avez pris votre temps, hébété ! »

« Et à penser j’ai perdu deux ans à essayer de vous faire parler, » Porthos se plaignit quand il a retiré sa queue de ce créneau serré. « Silence, Athos ! »

L’ordre n’était pas nécessaire, Athos avait un oreiller entre ses dents pour s’empêcher de hurler comme un cochon qu’on égorge. La dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était d’informer sa logeuse sur ses activités en soirée et Athos ne sais pas si il pouvait jouir en silence après d’avoir servi à Porthos un tel coup de mépris.

Porthos a coulé un peu plus de sa bite à l'intérieur de son ami avec un grognement de satisfaction, entourée par la douce chaleur, l'entrée a continué à être le plus serré, mais son poste a été caressé par son entrailles mou et suple. La main d'Athos sur sa cuisse était comme un avertissement de ne pas aller plus loin, une demande tacite qui a été très difficile à satisfaire. Il est retourné au travail avec les deux mains à pétrir les mignons fesses d'Athos, en sentant comme ils tremblant en insérant ou en retrait son bite avec des mouvements lents de la hanche.

« Ouais ... juste là, » Athos chuchoté, en inclinant la tête, la voix tremblante et faible. « Vite ».

Voilà tout l'encouragement nécessaire, Porthos suiva de son conseil, ses mains caressant son dos, tandis Athos repondre immédiatement á ses coups tout en faisant le truc incroyable de presser et libérer sa queue en rythme avec son trou. Personne ne avait fait cela à lui avant et la sensation était délicieuse et troublante.

« Plus vite ».

L'ordre fut dit avec un soupir subtle presque a contrecoeur, comment si Athos ne voulait pas cesser de recevoir les caresses si doucement, comment si, malgrè son plaisir, il comprendrait la besoin pressante de son ami. Porthos, au lieu de répondre à la demande avec la vigueur nécessaire, se pencha sur le dos d'Athos pour un baiser lent, doux, entre les deux épaules.

« Plus... » , le mot a été accompagnée d'une hausse des hanches, tandis qu'Athos étendit les bras pour échapper à ses lèvres. 

« Plus... ? » Porthos continua lui caressant du bout des doigts, « Plus quoi ? Plus vite ? Plus profonde ? Plus de bisous ? Plus de caresses ? »

« Peu importe, mais _plus_ ! »

Porthos sourit et laissa sa langue jouer avec le lobe d’Athos qui se tordait en faisant ce truc étonnant avec son fion ; il n'était pas nécessaire de faire des mouvements brusques, Athos semblait être en mesure de prendre son bon plaisir de son propre chef, et c'était merveilleux. Comme tout pour Athos, le plaisir d'être ramoné était très facile et presque majestueuse ; sûrement, Porthos allait s'évanouir s'il y avait un miroir disponible, mais, à défaut d’un, il devrait laisser ses mains errer par la puissante poitrine et les cuisses solides de son ami.

« Pas vrai » Athos chevrota quand Porthos essaya a brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts et il se rendit compte que sa chair était plus dur que jamais, du moins, pas dans ces cas.

« Sais pas », Porthos bredouilla, trop occupè en lui bichonner le cou, « peut etre un rêve ».

Athos, qui n'etait pas si sure que son ami parlait de la meme chose que lui, frémit quand le moustache de Porthos caressa la partie la plus tendre de son cou. « Peut être ».

Porthos, les mains toujours sur le corps avide d'Athos, accéléré le rythme de ses coups légèrement ; après quelques va-et-vient erratiques, les deux fini par trouver une belle cadence, Athos a été emporté par les sensations du moment, les yeux fermés et la respiration légère, ce ne serait pas le moment où la question morale serait venue à troubler son plaisir, pas maintenant qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'atteindre le sommet..

Athos se cambra tout a coup avec un grondement étranglé dans la gorge, et il resta là frissonnant, en sueur, pour quelques moments. Porthos, ahuri, lui serra contre sa poitrine, l'aidant à se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Tout était bref, mais Porthos le retint jusqu'à ce qu'il posa sa tête contre son épaule par sa propre volonté et sa respiration devient plus profonde.

« Hein ? » Porthos ne pouvait pas en dire plus ainsi que Athos le regarda avec des yeux humides.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il en essayant de regain ses senses, le plaisir en poudre était toujours forte « J’ai joui... »

« Ah, oh ! Oui ? » Porthos ne réussi pas a tout comprendre, il était toujours étonnée puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Trop tot, je sais, » Athos mâchonna, son mécontentement était évident, « mais continuez, Porthos. »

« Êtes-vous sûr? »

« Bien sûr », Athos resta son poids contre le masse de Porthos. « Cela fait partie de l'accord... »

Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que Porthos lui fait tomber dans les pommes, Athos savait qu'il pouvait passer à la casserole, il avait juste besoin d'obtenir son deuxième souffle ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se décarcasse au lit pour le plaisir de ses compagnons et il savait à coup sûr que l'inconfort d'être rempli — sans parler de la douleur-plaisir qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que la bite de Porthos effleura son entrailles— se serait transformé en euphorie, aussitôt que son dévouement se serait changé en avidité. Pour garantir qu'il était disposé à plein grès, Athos leva sa main gauche pour remuer les cheveux de Porthos,tandis que s'enfonce entre les fesses la bite dur avec un ronron de plaisir.

« Si vous en insistez... » Porthos, convaincu, murmura et passa ses bras autour de la fine taille , en baissant, a la fois, la tête pour grignoter le cou étendu d'Athos.  
Porthos sourit lorsque Athos grogna son plaisir, c'était tellement satisfaisant d'avoir un partenaire sans complexe sur son satisfaction, la plupart de ses compagnons de lit serait pour lui demander si ca serait bientôt terminé..

« Porthos, » Athos appela quelques instants plus tard.

« Oui ? »

« Un peu d’huile... » Athos, presque gêné, dit à voix basse. « J’ai besoin de plus. »

Un grognement d'un accord fut le signal, Athos soupira tandis que Porthos retira sa perche lourde de son cul, presque à regret. Porthos ne voulais pas le faire attendre, sa main récupéré la bouteille et versa une bonne partie de l'huile sur sa queue, il était impossible de le faire plus glissant. 

« Athos ? »

« Hein ? »

« Montez en moi, » Porthos a proposé, assis sur ses chevilles.

Athos regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme si l'évaluation de la situation, il lui a fallu quelques instants, mais se tenait sur le lit et bientôt il regardait avec ses jambes écartées sur la masse de Porthos. Las mains de Porthos lui guidé vers l'axe, alors qu'il en a profité pour caresser les fesses mignons bientôt que lui entourent sa bite. Athos avait les yeux fermés et si la position signifie un certain effort, son visage montrait pas de tel.

« Je vais m'engager à fond, » Porthos avait averti, en plaçant une main sur le matelas tout en faisant le poids d'Athos bascule vers le lit. « Êtes-vous prêt? »

« Défi accepté, » Athos proclamé, ses jambes autour de l'arrière de Porthos avec une pression ferme.

Porthos poussa fort et Athos, avec une stratégie digne de quelqu'un qui connaissait la mécanique, pencha la hanche pour compenser l'élan. Ils échangèrent un regard et a continué avec la bataille entre les forces opposées. Chaque mouvement d’Athos affecté agréablement dans le corps de son ami, la pression sur leurs ventres devint une torture délirante, insensé, qui clame haut et fort d'être libéré. Athos posa sa main sur le lit pour mieux contenir la charge, Porthos cherchait ses lèvres et ainsi jointes, il fut surpris par une autre relase, liquide cette fois. Le grand Picard n'a pas été surpris cette fois, Athos frissonna dans ses bras et ses dents traitées une bouchée, rien de grave, tout à fait involontaire. Avec la fierté du travail accompli, Porthos laissa sa tête se vider de toute pensée et les genoux perdu de sa force, son poids les ont traînés à la fois dans l'étreinte chaleureuse du matelas, tout en versant son plaisir à ondes lentes à l'intérieur d’Athos.

« Bien fait ! » Athos murmurait à voix basse, encore ébloui, c’était une chose très rare de faire du rab. « Bon... ehh... bon... »

Porthos leva son poids de la poitrine d'Athos et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, Athos etait encore haletant, ses cheveux collent à ses tempes, mais avait l'air satisfait, et son ami a considéré qu’Athos en bataille était une très belle vue.

« Par acquit de conscience, » murmura Athos en flânant sur les draps froissés « Vous n’êtes pas un novice, n’est-ce pas? »

« Vous avez une araignée au plafond, mon copain... » Porthos répondit en souriant, se sentant étrangement calme et euphorique à la fois.

« Avouez-le », Athos insista avec un petit sourire mutin.

« On a tous été jeunes... » 

« Ça me suffit », Athos sauta du lit avec un naturel surprenant, en deux étapes, il se tenait près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit large, laissant entrer la nuit froide.

Porthos sourit alors qu'Athos poursuivait ses rituels nocturnes. Athos était comblé de grâce, même pour des activités banales et vulgaires tels que jeter une chemise par-dessus sa tête pour se protéger du froid ou de soulever ladite pour soulager ses reins; tandis que Porthos entassé les oreillers contre la tête de lit, il pensé qu’on aurait besoin d'être un grand gentilhomme pour avoir cet charme pour mouiller la rue de la fenêtre.

« Merci », Porthos murmura-t-il quand Athos s'approcha du lit après d’avoir fermé les fenêtres.

« Je pense que c'est moi qui devais dire 'merci' », Athos répondit avec un sourire doux, en prenant des cheveux loin des yeux.

« Voilà qu'est mutuel, alors ! »

« Sans doute » Athos, avec la main tendue pour éteindre la lampe, regarda Porthos, qui lui sourit et tapota le lit comme pour l'inviter à se câliner. « Je vous en prie, n'en parlons plus. »

Athos ignoré la proposition et, une fois que la lumière était éteinte, il fait valoir ses droits de propriété et tira un oreiller de la pile que Porthos avait empilé contre la tête de lit.

«Bonne nuit», souhaité-t-il à son invité, en réservant un espace au bord du lit pour dormir, tandis qu’il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller recupéré.

Si Porthos était offensé puisque son invitation a été rejetée, il n'a fait aucun commentaire, mais Athos lui sentit se déplacé sur le lit, à la recherche d'un lieu confortable. Les draps, trempées de sueur, étaient froids et ce consideration ne lui pas traversé l'esprit jusque-là. Athos était déchiré entre ses devoirs d'hôte et de la léthargie agréable qui l'avait saisi. C'était un cadeau que le sommeil lui a rendu visite si tôt, et il voulût tirer le meilleur parti de cette circonstance, mais il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son combat intérieur : Porthos posa sa main sur l'épaule et le secoua légèrement.

« Ça caille, Athos! » Porthos grogna. « Rapprochez-vous, bon sang! »

« Il ya une autre couverture au pied du lit ... » Athos marmonna, s'il n'était pas dans son lit, il etait sure qu'il dodelinât de la tête. 

« Venez ici », insista Porthos en faisant Athos glisser à ce côté, « comme si c'était la première fois que vous dormez blotti dans mes bras... »

Athos se sentit embrassé par derrière, mais si Porthos a dit quelque chose, il ne l'a pas écouté. Au moment où Porthos a réussi à se cajoler contre Athos, il trouva son ami endormi à poings fermés et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, au moins Athos était bien chaud.

Bientôt, il ronflait contre la tête d'Athos avec un bruit à réveiller les morts.


	3. Conséquence

« Porthos, réveillez-toi ou nous allons être en retard pour l’appel. »

Porthos s’attarda dans les draps tièdes comme un enfant qui refuse de se lever. Athos sourit avant de tirer les couvertures de ce corps nu, il voulait savoir si le froid ferait son ami réagir plus que les trois appels qu’il avait fait déjà. Pour être sûr, il a ouvert les fenêtres de la chambre, laissant passer le bruit d’une ville qu’à contrecœur a commencé la journée après une nuit froide.

« Où est l’amour ? » protesta Porthos en tâtonnant pour le couvre-lits. Comme la recherche a été infructueuse, il s’assit et regarda à son ami. « La nuit dernière vous étiez la  
personne la plus chaude à Paris, et maintenant vous prétendez me tuer de froid ! »

« Je doute fortement que votre garces vous traite mieux, » répondit Athos, en ajustant sa braies sur ses jambes nues. Délibérément, le mot ‘amour’ a été ignoré. «Hâtez-vous. Nous serons en retard. »

« Juste comme ça? » Plus par nécessité que par désir, Porthos jeta sa chemise de laine sur la tête.

«Que me voulez ? Un sonnet ? Serments d’amour ? » Athos quitté l’interrogatoire pour se couvrir avec une chemise de grosse toile. « Je ne m’en souviens pas aucun promesse de la sorte. »

La tête de Porthos se défrichée, comme si Athos avait versé un seau d’eau de la Seine sur elle. Il est vrai que des promesses avaient été faites et les deux avaient accepté de les respecter. Athos était occupé à la fermeture du laçage de son pantalon et la vue de ce cul recouvert de laine brune lui rappelait pourquoi il avait accepté.

« Donc, rien a changé ? » Porthos demanda en allant chercher son braies.

« Parce que vous aviez attisé mon feu hier soir ? »

« Ce n’était pas votre feu ce que j’avais attisé hier soir ! »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire, » a déclaré Athos, en passant la brosse à travers sa crinière noire ébouriffée. « Vous n’êtes plus mon ami aujourd’hui que tu étais hier, et je ne suis pas moins que je l’étais hier simplement parce vous m’avez donné une belle nuit... »

«Une belle nuit ! » Le ton de Porthos n’a laissé aucun doute qu’il s’attendait plus d’éloges.

« Oui, je me suis régalé et j’ai dormi comme un bébé, » Athos envoya la brosse à côté de son ami. « C’est plus que je peux dire sur les autres nuits. J’espère que vous pouvez dire au moins autant. »

Porthos pourrait dire beaucoup plus que cela, mais il soupçonne Athos ne recevraient pas bien les gros mots qui venaient son esprit au sujet de la nuit précédente. La performance de son ami dans le lit était formidable, et il soupçonnait qu’il faudrait un certain temps avant qu’il obtenir quelque chose tout aussi bon dans un proche avenir. Mais à vrai dire, Athos était encore Athos, il est resté son ami, son compagnon d’armes, et la personne qu’il pouvait faire confiance à une bagarre. Et Porthos, pour être juste, il ne se sent pas plus enclins qu’Athos à réciter des vers.

«Tout à fait satisfaisant, oui... » Porthos a reconnu et a pris la brosse. Tout pourraient se résumer facilement : aucun d’eux n’avait son cœur en rapport avec sa bite. «Avez-vous une objection à le répéter ? »

« Si l’occasion se présente... » Athos a tenté de répondre comme il se met le pourpoint. Il était amusant de voir comment il a fait tout en essayant de hausser les épaules. « Aussi, ça ne me dérangerait pas d’être le tisonnier. »

La mâchoire de Porthos presque touché le sol, il avait oublié cette possibilité. Un coup doux sur la porte tira son esprit de la grosse bite d’Athos ; Grimaud a été accueilli dans la salle ainsi que l’annonce, traduite par son maître, a propos du petit déjeuner soit prêt. Les deux mangé un petit déjeuner simple de fromage et de pain, arrosé d’un peu de vin de la veille, et les deux sont disposé à partir.

« Restez à la maison, » Athos ordonné à Grimaud. Il avait son uniforme sur le dos.

Le silencieux simplement fait un signe de tête et tendait les poignets des bottes de Porthos. Le Picard pensé que c’était un bon truc pour enseigner à Mousqueton, et se demande comment il se faisait jamais venu à lui que son valet pourrait servir à s’assurer que ses bottes étaient correctement pliés.

Athos avait déjà mis son minces gants marron et lui fit signe de se dépêcher car il franchi la porte. Porthos prit ses gants en peau de vache des mains de Grimaud, mais il n’était pas assez rapide pour empêcher le servante de déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa grosse main. Pour un instant, Porthos regarda ce clébard de Breton qui avait déjà rétrécit comme s’il attendait un coup. Cette attitude doit avoir été ce qui a empêché Porthos de lui frapper. La voix d’Athos, irrité et impatient, l’appelle du fond de l’escalier.

« J’arrive ! » Criait-il à son ami et franchi le seuil. « Sang Dieu !, n’est pas la première fois que nous sommes en retard pour quelque part ! »

« C’est pourquoi on ne doit pas être en retard pour l’appel encore, » a déclaré Athos, en gardant la porte ouverte. « Qu’est-il arrivé ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que quelque chose s’est arrivé ? » Demanda Porthos en faisant une pause sous le linteau.

« Vous êtes troublé... »

« Je serais troublé aussi, monsieur, si je devais partager la porte avec vous ! »

La voix chantée de l’hôtesse les fit se raidir en place ; les deux regardé à le intérieur de la maison et ils ont vu cette jeune femme, presque torse nu, avec un panier au bras, prêt à aller au marché. Les deux ont réagi de la même manière et ont été trop proches de ne pas remarquer l’excitation de chaque autre. Essayant de cacher —à la fois la rougeur et l’érection — Porthos descendre dans la rue et s’inclina lorsque la hôtesse sortit derrière lui. Athos lui-même se retardé en fermer la porte.

« Beau derrière » Dit Porthos, quand la patronne est allé au marché, une fois elle était sûre qu’Athos ne le rendrait pas hommage.

« Tout pour vous, » répondit Athos, en ajustant son chapeau.

« Je ne parlais pas de la dame. »

« Tais-toi ! »

Porthos se mit à rire tandis qu’il suivait son ami dans les rues au quartier général des Mousquetaires. Marcher dans les rues de Paris, entre les vendeurs et les vagues, a été déjà une aventure, heureusement, l’uniforme de l’armée fourni certaines privilèges. Athos traversé le centre de la rue, comme s’il était propriétaire et les roturiers fait place sans qu’il ait à le demander. Porthos soupçonne que plusieurs d’entre eux avaient déjà senti son poing dans les côtes par s’y opposent. La Maison de Tréville était en vue quand Athos revint à la question en suspens, sûr que personne dans cette foule mettrait trop d’attention à la conversation entre les deux.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

« Grimaud m’a embrassé. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Il baisa ma main, » Porthos clarifié en voyant le visage horrifié de son ami.

« Il saurait gré... » Athos a conclu, après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Porthos, mais un coup d’œil d’Athos, rapide comme l’éclair, a tout dit. « Ohhhh ! »

« Il doit remarqué que j’ai très bien dormi, » Athos continua, après son habitude de nier tout, « Et il a dû l’attribuée à sa juste cause. »

« Vous devriez jeter un os au pauvre muet... »

« Eh ? »

« On voit qu’il vous aime, abruti ! »

« Je _sais_ qu’il m’aime, » Athos répondit avec le visage confus, « mais il est mon domestique ! »

« Si c’est bon pour le roi, c’est bon pour vous ! » Porthos a répondu, en tapotant l’épaule de son ami avec son vigueur habituel.


End file.
